


Bacchus

by Art3misiA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically seventy percent smut, F/F, F/M, Hermione loves sex, Multi, Porn With Very Little Plot, Seventh/Eight years have some fun, Smut, everyone gets some lovin', more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/pseuds/Art3misiA
Summary: Hermione receives an invitation to a party. Her first reaction is to resist, but thoughts of two wizards invade her mind, and she knows she can't turn down this opportunity.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62
Collections: Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest





	Bacchus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is full of smut, as the tags say. Dirty, dirty, smut.
> 
> My prompt was, "The horde of angry centaurs was an unexpected and awkward interruption."
> 
> Thank you to Mrs_Poncey for her beta skills and help in slashing my word count, and to TriDogMom for casting her alpha eye over the first draft and suggesting the centaurs should be offended at being excluded..!
> 
> Enjoy, folks.

###  **Bacchus**

Blaise walked up to Hermione and passed her a piece of parchment. "Party in the Forbidden Forest," he said with a wink. "See you there, Granger."

She looked at the invitation in her hand, and felt herself blush. At the same time, her heart rate sped up and she felt a heat pooling her lower belly.

_ Festival of Bacchus Celebration this Saturday!  _

_ Join us in welcoming the change in seasons and embracing the beauty of regeneration and growth. Share the love! _

_ Dress code: clothing optional  _

_ Bring: garlands for your hair, wine, and contraceptive charms. _

_ Seventh and eighth years only! _

"Whatcha got there, Mione?"

Hermione jumped and hid the parchment behind her back. "Oh, hi Ginny! Um, nothing!" she squeaked.

"Bollocks! You’re all red. Let me  _ see!"  _ The redheaded ducked around Hermione before she could react, and snatched the parchment from her hand.  _ Damn her bloody seeker reflexes,  _ she cursed. 

Ginny crackled reading the invitation. "Are you going?" she asked, brow quirked. 

"Of  _ course _ not!" Hermione exclaimed. "They'll be drinking, and clothes are optional.I can't even  _ begin _ to imagine how many rules this is breaking, and—"

"Oh, live a little," Ginny said with a snort. "You haven't done anything fun since the war ended."

“This doesn't sound like fun," Hermione huffed. Yet her mind filled with ideas of her walking through the forest naked, a garland of flowers adorning her hair, a handsome wizard or witch reaching out a hand in silent invitation…

She felt her knees go weak, and knickers turn damp. Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath to slow down the adrenaline rush that coursed through her veins. 

“To the contrary, it sounds like a  _ lot _ of fun. Sexy, sexy, fun,” Ginny grinned. “At these sorts of parties, everyone hooks up with everyone. I’ve been wanting to get into Blaise’s trousers for ages. Wouldn’t mind jumping on Neville’s cock, either. Have you  _ seen  _ how hot he’s gotten since break?”

“ _ Ginny!  _ How can you say that? What about Harry?”Hermione gasped.

Ginny snorted. “Didn’t you hear? Harry and I are done. It seems he prefers Flint’s cock.”

“Wait,  _ what?” _ Hermione shrieked. How had she not known? “When did this happen?”

“They paired together during an Auror training field exercise and, well, there was a tent, and firewhisky. Lots of firewhisky. Which led to lots of sex. Harry felt really bad about it.”

“He  _ should _ !” Hermione exclaimed, outraged. “He  _ cheated  _ on you! I’ll hex his balls off—”

“Hermione, it’s fine. I’m over it.” Ginny stopped her friend’s rant with a gentle hand on her arm.

“Are you sure, Gin?”

“I’m sure. We weren’t really suited, anyway. Mum’s more heartbroken about the breakup than I am. Though, I didn't tell her about Harry's indiscretion. I just told her we'd mutually agreed things didn't work between us.”

“And Ron?” Hermione tensed, knowing Ron’s protectiveness of his sister and his terrible short temper..

“Hit Harry in the crotch with a stinging hex, then did the same to Flint. He was nearly suspended from the training program.”

Hermione laughed, despite herself. "I don't know whether I should congratulate, or tell him off."

“So, about this party,” Ginny held up the invitation. “You should go, Hermione. Let loose. Have a few drinks, get laid.” She grinned. “Malfoy’s going. So’s Nott.”

Hermione blushed again. _How_ did Ginny know she secretly lusted after those Slytherins? That tricky witch knew everything about everyone, it seemed. She couldn’t deny that the idea of having Malfoy’s—or Nott’s for that matter— head between her legs, or cock buried up to the hilt in her wanting heat, or her own mouth sucking every drop of cum from them as he moaned her name drove her insane with desire. Maybe she could have both at once?

She realised her knickers were soaked, and she had an overwhelming desire to hitch up her skirt and bury her fingers in her throbbing wetness. To flick her clit with her thumb right here in the hall,witnesses be damned.

“Excuse me,” she whispered, mortified. Ignoring Ginny’s knowing expression, Hermione bolted for her common room. Dashing up the stairs, she rushed into the safety of her adjoined bathroom. She locked and slammed the door and with a flick of her wand vanished her ruined knickers. Conjuring a tall high back chair that faced the mirror, she perched on it, and spread her legs wide to admire her throbbing and glistening pussy.

She clenched her muscles and felt a bolt of pleasure. Good Godric, she was going to cum without touching her clit. Hermione slid two fingers slowly into her pussy, clenching her muscles around them, observing herself in the mirror. She moved her digits with excruciating slowness, in and out, clenching repeatedly. Her juices were dripping slowly down her arse; she could feel wetness pooling underneath. She was so  _ slick. _

Hermione kept up the rhythm as she rapidly climbed towards her peak. She hovered on the edge, then crashed over with a roar. She moaned and fell back against the backrest panting, fingers sliding from her soaked pussy with a soft squelch.

She came back to herself, glanced in the mirror and felt desire build again at the sight. She was splayed, wanton and exposed, displaying her swollen and still-dripping pussy. Her hair was bigger than usual, cheeks flushed, and her eyes sparkled. Watching her reflection, Hermione reached down and flicked her clit. The sensation made her gasp and thrust her hips forward. Moving a finger in lazy circles with one hand, she unbuttoned her blouse with the other, freeing her heaving breasts constrained within her bra. She popped one free, exposing a taut and pebbled nipple, and pinched it roughly between two fingers.

_ “Oh Gods, yes!”  _ she moaned. She imagined Malfoy's fingers on her clit, Nott’s fingers pinching her nipple.... gasping she came a second time, spread out on the chair.

When she was able to move, Hermione rose from the chair. Vanishing it, she discarded her clothes and climbed into the shower. As the hot water poured over her, she made the decision. She  _ would _ go to the Solstice party, and if everyone was going to shag everyone, she would fuck both Nott’s and Malfoy’s brains out.  
  


* * *

  
Saturday arrived, with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna getting ready in Ginny’s dormitory. They wore gauzy semi-transparent, loose dresses which revealed a hint of their naked bodies. They would wear cloaks from the castle to the forest, and discard them once they reached their destination. Each witch had garlands of flowers in her hair - Hermione wore forget-me-not; Luna lilacs; and Ginny chose white tulips, which accentuated her flowing ginger locks.

Once ready, the three women shrunk bottles of wine they’d purchased, concealed them in their cloaks,strapped their wands to their holsters, and left the dormitory, giggling. They joined a small throng of students heading out of the entrance and across the grounds into the darkness.

Hermione looked around, expecting a teacher to appear at any moment and order them back to their dorms.

“Relax, ‘Mione,” Ginny said. Reading her friend’s thoughts. “The teachers know.”

“And, they accept us going into the forest, get drunk, and have an orgy?” Hermione questioned disbelievingly, flailing her arms.

“They have all done it themselves,” Luna piped up in her dreamy voice. “It’s an ancient school tradition. Every October, seventh years honour Bacchus with wine and flowers. They come together to show love for the harvest, and engage in acts of physical pleasure.”

“Why did I not know this?” the curly-haired witch exclaimed.

“Because you’re a boring, studious bookworm,” Ginny teased. “You’re too busy worrying about rules,studying and grades to attend parties, let alone  _ talk _ to anyone!”

Hermione huffed. There was no sense denying it. Her social life had suffered throughout her schooling, and she was woefully ignorant of anything that wasn’t to do with lessons, rule breaking or fighting Dark wizards.

“Don’t worry, you can make up for it tonight,” Luna smiled. 

They reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. “We follow the fairy lights,” Luna pointed. They walked slowly through the trees, where a path had been cleared in to ease movement. After a short time, the witches stepped into a clearing dimly lit by fairy lights.

“Welcome, ladies,” purred a sensual voice to their left. Hermione turned to Blaise, who smiled, and winked at the women as they approached. He was gloriously naked, ebony skin glowing softly in the light, and Hermione tried her hardest not to stare.

“Go ahead, Granger, look all you like,” the wizard invited. “Or touch, if you prefer. Let me help you with your cloak.”

He reached out and undid the clasp. Allowing the material to pool around her feet, he ran fingers down from sternum to stomach. Blaise’s dark eyes held hers, and Hermione’s breath hitched. She felt her nipples peak beneath the gauzy fabric of the dress, but it wasn’t from cold. The clearing has a pleasant mild temperature, thanks to several well-placed warming charms. 

Leaning in, Blaise asked, “May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” she sighed, tilting her head towards his.

Blaise’s lips met Hermione’s in the most sensual way, and she melted. His hand still rested on her belly, and without thought , she guided it to her breast. He tweaked her nipple and she moaned, the stimulation jumping straight to her pussy.

When he pulled away, she mewled, but he winked at her. “We have all night, Granger,” he reminded her. “Go, mingle with the other guests, while I welcome your friends.”

She nodded and stepped into the clearing. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw Ginny naked, with one hand resting on the back of Blaise's neck as she kissed him passionately. Her other hand gently stroked his cock, while his explored her slit. Hermione whimpered with need, her hand sliding to her pussy, caressing it through her flimsy dress.

“Starting without me, Granger?”

Hermione turned with a shy smile. “Hello, Malfoy.”

The blonde smirked and reached towards her. “May I—?” he indicated her dress.he nodded. With a practiced flick of his wand, Draco vanished the garment, leaving her exposed to him. “Beautiful,” he smiled.

“You’re not so bad, yourself,” she murmured. He truly was beautiful, even with the deep scars across his chest from the  _ Sectumsempra _ . His arms toned, waist slim, and his legs strong. Best of all was his erect cock, large and thick, pointing at her. She reached for it and glanced up at him, silently asking permission.

Draco gestured towards himself, thrusting his hips forward in a sensual motion, and Hermione thought she might cum right then. Instead, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to massage him, eliciting a soft groan. 

Sinking to her knees, Hermione stuck out her tongue and licked the tip, Draco hissed in pleasure. Opening her mouth, she took him in, hollowing out her cheeks and gradually taking more until she had him in her mouth. She gagged slightly as her throat adjusted, then set up a slow pace while Draco moaned above her, and clutched at a handful of hair. She reached her free hand between her legs, desperate for friction, and felt her fluids dripping down her leg.

“Allow me,” whispered another voice. Without letting go of Draco’s cock, Hermione glanced towards the new arrival. Nott was grinning lasciviously at her. Hermione reached out to caress his naked thigh, giving silent assent, and Nott disappeared from sight. Where had he—?

She felt movement behind her and then Nott’s tongue was on her, caressing her clit, and sliding inside her folds. She moaned in pleasure, making Draco shiver and she took him deep as Nott continued his ministrations on her clit, increasing his pace.

Moments later, Draco tensed. “Granger, I’m going to cum,”  __ She slid one hand around to cup his arse, preventing him from pulling away, “Oh,  _ Salazar,” he choked as she  _ allowed him to empty into her mouth. She swallowed every drop as Nott’s skillful tongue continued to work its magic. She crested - crested - and came crashing down with a scream.

As she recovered from her high she became dimly aware Nott was still between her legs, grinning at her. “Fancy a ride?” he asked.

“Circe, yes,” she exclaimed. Repositioning herself, Hermione balanced over Nott’s cock, took her wand in hand and cast a contraceptive charm before gasping the base and impaling herself on it, moaning at the sensation.

She began to rock her hips, finding a rhythm. She was building again, building, and—

—what was that noise? It sounded like thunder. Was it going to rain? ignoring it, she rolled her hips. She was so close—

But people were screaming and not in a good way. The thundering increased and the ground began to shake. 

“Filthy humans! Rutting shamelessly out in the open! How dare you desecrate the sacredness of the forest in such a way!”

The horde of angry centaurs was an unexpected and awkward interruption. Hermione stilled staring wide eyed at one of the magical creatures who stomped towards where she and Nott were joined. The wizard beneath her titled his hips, pulled out, and rolled her off him to shield her body with his own. His cock, still half-hard, bobbed as he moved, glistening with Hermione's juices.

“You! Human!” The centaur growled as he advanced. “What is the meaning of this?”

“The meaning of  _ what?” _ Theo answered, frowning in confusion. “The Festival of Bacchus? Surely you know about—”

“I know about the Festival of Bacchus, human!” the centaur roared. “Every year, your species invades our forest, permeating it with your sex stink, copulating madly and drinking to excess! It is disrespectful!”

“How is it disrespectful?” Hermione snapped, glaring over Nott’s shoulder at the centaur. “Everything here is consensual. How  _ dare _ you come here and attempt to shame us!” She stood, hands on hips, and glared at the creature defiantly.

“You always exclude our tribe!” The centaur retorted. “We also practice the rites of Bacchus. Do you not know how impolite it is to hold a celebration under our noses and not invite us?”

“I—You want to partake?” Hermione opened and closed her mouth, rendered speechless.

“Of course not,” he snorted. “We do not lower ourselves to mating with humans. We only desire to watch.”

“Have you ever  _ asked _ anyone if they are amenable to you watching?” She challenged him.

The centaur seemed to deflate. “We have not.”

“Well, then, I suggest you make that your next move,” Hermione said firmly. “Now, if you’ll be so kind, I would like to get back to what— _ who— _ I was doing. You interrupted at a rather inopportune moment.”

“Please accept my apologies. Er—can I watch?” he asked, somewhat bashful.

Hermione considered.  _ Did _ she object to a centaur observing her in an intimate moment? She decided she didn’t. “I have no qualms about that. Nott?” she turned to the wizard to gauge his thoughts.

“As long as I get to have you ride me again, I don’t care who’s watching,” he consented, sliding his hands around her waist pulling her to him. Hermione leaned into Nott with a sigh, forgetting everything but the magic of his skillful fingers.

It was going to be a long, exhausting, but amazing night.


End file.
